The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Shock absorbing body mounts are well known in the automotive industry for securing and supporting the body of a vehicle to its frame. A body mount joint must isolate the vibration from the frame to the body or vice versa. By isolate, it is meant that the magnitude of a vibrational force exerted by the frame through the joint upon the body will be reduced as a result of the passage of the vibrational force through the body mount.